


Those Words by the River

by gxxus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxxus/pseuds/gxxus
Summary: Much to his dismay, Prompto doesn't realize his feelings until they pour out of his heart. A very sappy Promptis love confession!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Those Words by the River

Although their journey had barely begun, they were beginning to feel the weight of the burdens they must carry with them and, more importantly, carry for the King. After the phenomena that occurred at the Disc, Noctis was understandably more tense and reserved. The unspoken energy he was emitting was one to stay away from for the time being. Even Gladio understood that he should back down from his usual remarks, which Noctis didn’t take well at times. Again, rightly so. Ignis was doing all he could to support the King, whether it be in planning or taking care of the party, which was enough for all of them after the exhausting trip. 

Prompto, however, was bound to Noctis’ side, even if he didn’t talk or tease as he usually did. For him, the best way to comfort Noctis was to feign normalcy and shoot him smiles when their eyes met every now and then. It wasn’t as if he was ignoring their responsibilities, but when the four of them were going on hunts or helping the locals, everything seemed to disappear, if only for a few days. So, that’s exactly what Prompto suggested they do. Despite Noctis’ groans of disapproval, Prompto hoped that it would help him get back on his feet. Seeing his best friend in such a state of anguish broke his heart, although he would never show it. 

“They should be over this hill, right?” 

“How would we know? You have the map.” 

“Oh, right!” Prompto snickered and unfolded the paper, pointing to the freshest mark on their map. “Looks like it. I think I can hear them too!"

As they reached the peak of the slope, the four of them spotted the horde of Garulessas roaming the land. A river laid beyond the beasts, branching into a lake that swallowed the quickly-sinking sun. 

“We need to make haste if we’re going to finish this before sundown.” Ignis said, pushing Prompto’s shoulder lightly. 

He nodded, urging the others to follow him down the hill. He could feel Noctis’ eye roll as they made their way towards the monsters. Even so, the four of them got into position and took out the beasts with ease. The sun was almost gone, yet the heat lingered, making the act of wiping off their sweat practically useless. 

“Good stuff.” Gladio stated, brushing his hair off of his forehead, “Let’s make camp. Prompto, is there a haven nearby?” 

“Lemme check.” 

Noctis groaned. “Can’t we go back to the Outpost?"

“You want to run into daemons?” Gladio retorted, “Lead the way then.” 

Prompto could feel the tension rising, so he quickly interrupted, accidentally shoving the map into Noctis’ face. 

“There’s one nearby!” He spat out, taking a step backwards. “I-It’s down the river.” 

“Fine, let’s go then.” 

Prompto folded the map and shoved it back into his back pocket. Afraid of being too overbearing, he shut his mouth and let himself fall to the back of the group. He didn’t want to upset Noctis further, so he assumed being quiet would be the best option. When they were younger, Prompto learned to understand that, after a certain point, it was best to leave Noctis alone to cool off. It’s not that Noctis was mad at him - not at all - but Prompto could tell when his anxiety was spiking, which sometimes came across as frustration. Gladio, for better or for worse, did not understand the Prince’s anxiety or how to soothe it. Ignis could help to a point, but Noctis lamented that it felt as if he was getting a lecture. If there was anything Prompto felt proud of, it was his ability to calm his best friend down even in the tensest of situations. 

“I see it up ahead.” Ignis said, grabbing Prompto’s attention. They all rushed towards the pale blue mist rising into the sky - relief hitting their bodies like a cool breeze. Prompto was looking forward to a nice meal and a cold rinse in the river before bed. But before that, he was given the task to find some logs to start their fire. He bounded past the slab of rock that created the haven and into a wooded area where plenty of branches awaited. 

He gathered as much as he could before his arms were completely full. Noticing his waddle, Ignis leaned down to grab a few and placed them on the magical blue flame. Gladio unfolded the chairs with a flick of his wrist and tossed one to Noctis who set it down gently. The three of them planted themselves in the chairs while Ignis got to work with their dinner. They had settled on curry - one of their favorite comfort foods. They could always count on Ignis’ cooking, even if the dish itself seemed simple. 

“Quite the day, huh?” Prompto said to break the silence. He was tired of the awkward tension he had to endure during their search for the haven. 

Gladio chuckled through his nose. “More like quite the week.” 

“At least we’ll get some extra cash.” 

Noctis had a point. They were all worn down from the chaos over the past few days, but being low on gil was an added stressor. They might be sore after these hunts, but at least there would be _some_ payout. Even if it seemed insignificant. 

When the food was finished, the four hastily finished their meal, not even having the energy to talk. Afterwards, they helped Ignis clean up, and eventually Gladio crawled in the tent to call it a night. Ignis stayed a bit longer with Prompto and the Prince to discuss a rough idea of tomorrow’s plans, to which Noctis groaned in annoyance. Having to get up early was the bane of Noctis’ existence. Afterwards, Ignis bid them goodnight and followed Gladio into the tent. 

The two were now alone in front of the dying fire, taking in the fresh air that was finally cooling down. Prompto heard Noctis sigh rather loudly, although he didn’t know if it was from relief or resentment. However, he didn’t want to speak up until Noctis was ready. He kept his gaze upwards towards the stars that were crystal clear in the dead of the night. His thoughts were soon interrupted, but he didn’t mind. 

“Hey.” Noctis started, leaning forward in his chair and looking at the ground. “I... Thanks.” 

Prompto lowered his head to look at the Prince. “For..?” 

“Understanding me.” Noctis slightly lifted his head to stare into the flames that were trying to find life again. “I know they try, but... You just _get_ me.” 

“I’d be worried if I didn’t.” Prompto responded, laughing under his breath. “I just hope I wasn’t useless today.”

Noctis shook his head. “Not at all. You know my boundaries and I appreciate it.” 

“Anytime.” 

A relaxed pause grew between them, giving them a moment to breathe. As stressful as the day was, it was over, and they could enjoy some peace for a little while. Being alone with Noctis felt right. It felt natural and familiar - something they could share, even if no words left their lips. Tonight, however, Prompto wanted to talk. About what, he didn’t know yet. He just wanted to take advantage of the rare opportunity to be with his best friend. 

“Do you…” He started, gaining Noctis’ attention again. “Want to sit by the river for a while?” 

“Sure,” Noctis nodded, starting to get up, “Why not.” 

Prompto jumped to his feet and reached for a blanket, wrapping it around himself before leaping off of the campsite. Noctis soon followed, a newfound spring in his step as they made their way down to the river’s edge. Prompto sat and crossed his legs, feeling Noctis sit beside him, and he offered his blanket to drape over the two of them. They shimmied closer together so that neither of them would be touched by the cold. 

“It’s been a while since we got to talk like this.” Prompto noted, closing his eyes and appreciating the environment. He could hear the crickets and cicadas singing nearby. 

“Yeah. Everything has been so damn stressful lately.” 

“I can’t even imagine.” 

“What do you mean? You’re dealing with it too.” 

Prompto audibly sighed, softly shaking his head. Even if he wanted to take Noctis’ burden, he knew he couldn’t. He would never truly understand the weight the future King carried and how much pressure he was dealing with. He had been through a lot, but it was hard to compare. 

“I’ll never understand what it’s like being King.” He started, “And that’s okay. But it’s unfair to say I’m stressed out when I have no idea what you’re dealing with.” 

“I guess. But you can still be stressed about other things.” To Prompto’s surprise, Noctis chuckled a bit. “You have to deal with me. I’m sure that’s stressful.” 

Prompto quietly laughed and nudged into Noctis’ shoulder. 

“Don’t be stupid, I don’t deal with you at all. I like being around you, no matter what.” 

Noctis glanced over at Prompto, who simply hummed as if he accomplished something. Perhaps he enjoyed forcing his friend to accept his compliments, even if he tried not to. Noctis put himself down much too often, and Prompto was determined to always be there to pick him back up again. No matter how hard Noctis fell, he’d hang on as tight as he could. 

Noctis leaned back into Prompto whose head was now gently placed on Nocts’ shoulder. It was almost instinctual, being like this. The two of them shared a bond like no other. And Prompto wouldn’t give it up for the world. 

“Thanks for understanding me too.” He said, “You gave me a chance when no one else would.” 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that dramatic. You seemed like a good person, so of course I trusted you.” 

“I can still thank you, smartass.” 

The two of them shared a laugh, Prompto bumping into Noctis’ shoulder harder this time, almost knocking him over. They tightened the blanket around them as a chill ran through the river’s path. 

“Seriously though,” Prompto continued, “I’m glad we met. Being your friend, well... It almost feels like something more than friendship, you know? Like a bond that can’t be broken, even if you tried.” 

Prompto felt a twinge of warmth fill his face as he spoke. He was afraid of sounding weird, or maybe crossing a line, but in his heart he knew it needed to be said. Noctis gently laid his head on Prompto’s, his hair falling into his face. But at this moment, he didn’t mind. He felt Noctis’ chest move as he started chuckling again. 

“Damn, I was half expecting you to say you loved me after that.” 

Prompto’s face suddenly filled with heat, his thoughts becoming foggy with panic. He sat up, nearly ramming his head into Noctis’ skull. 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that.” He sputtered, “I just meant-” 

“Prom, you’re good.” Noctis gently interrupted. Prompto felt his friend’s eyes watching his reddening face. But all was pacified when Noctis said: “I feel like that too.” 

Prompto exhaled in relief, letting his shoulders fall. He attempted to turn towards Noctis’ face, but Noctis had already turned away to gaze into the water. The stars reflected in his eyes, creating a shimmer that could only be described as the beauty of the moon. Prompto slowly resumed his position on Noctis’ shoulder. His heart was beating fast after that brief, yet frantic, interaction. In those fleeting seconds, something clicked in his mind.

He said he didn’t mean it, but deep down he felt as if he wanted to say more. He had also said so effortlessly that their friendship was more than a label, but what did that truly mean to him? Was the way he acted around Noctis normal? Were the thoughts of keeping him safe outside of his duties normal? Was his longing to be by his side in any way possible normal? And what about those late nights where pressing up close to him, feeling their skin touch, made his heart race and his head spin? His pulse quickened and caught in his throat. 

_Do I love him?_

“Uh, Noct? Maybe I…” He thought aloud, his breath hitching in his chest. “Never mind.” 

“You can’t just stop halfway.” Noctis said. Prompto hesitated. 

It was there the whole time. He had just refused to put it in words, for Noctis’ sake. All of their moments spent together flashed before his eyes. How long had he pushed it away, he wondered? 

“I don’t… I _can’t_..” 

“Huh?” 

Prompto felt Noctis shift to face him, but he wouldn’t dare look him in the eye. One fist clenched the leg of his pants, while the other tightened its grip on the blanket. He bit his bottom lip as if that would stop him from speaking altogether. But, as he suspected, he soon gave in. 

“What a bad time to figure out shit.” Prompto stated, forcing out a laugh that sounded pained. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Prompto shook his head. This was all happening too fast. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to explore the possibility of letting loose these feelings that he didn’t even know he had, or face the realization that said feelings had always been there, but were shoved aside for Noctis’ sake. His thumb repeatedly circled around the knuckle of his index finger. His body felt heavier than before. He was nauseous, his ears were now ringing, and all he wanted to do was to jump in the river and forget this ever happened. He wanted to forget all of those thoughts he had conjured in the last five minutes, and damn them for creeping into his consciousness in the first place. 

“Talk to me, Prom.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t want to be a burden.” He muttered, choking on his own words. Noctis shifted, clearly contemplating what to say next. The silence as he did so was deafening. 

“You’re never a burden.” Noctis attempted to reassure, but the words almost irritated him. He dug his thumb nail into his skin. Prompto’s brain was screaming at him to just stop talking - to just leave - but he couldn’t get himself to move even if he tried. Confusion, anger, resentment… All of it was piling up at once. “Prompto, just tell me what’s up.” 

Unfortunately, his mind seemed completely disconnected from his mouth. In a state of annoyance, he suddenly asked, “How do you expect me to tell my best friend I might be in love with him?” 

His heart instantly sank into the pit of his stomach. He felt his body go cold for a few seconds, but his brain ignited with thousands of self-directed scolds and curses. Noctis was understandably quiet. Prompto’s hand quickly reached for a pebble in front of him. Its cold surface felt soothing in his overheated, sweaty hand. Needing to break the uncomfortable pause, he chucked it into the river, watching the ripples it created while skidding across the water’s surface. He could feel Noctis’ stare bore into the side of his face. How could he be so stupid, letting himself open up like that? Why would he ever let himself feel like this, towards the _King_ of all people? 

Noctis had no reason to love him back, and he knew that. Being a Prince meant that he had his life laid out for him - any interruptions would hold him back. Confessing something so unsuitable during an already uncertain time in their lives was bound to get in the way. Prompto threw a bigger rock into the river. It didn’t skid this time. It cracked through the water and sank to the bottom. He started to shift his weight onto his legs, ready to get up and forget about it all. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“Wait.” To his surprise, Noctis instantly grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down.

“Are you being serious? You’re not joking?” Noctis asked. His voice sounded almost frantic; eager to know the answer. Prompto wished he didn’t feel the need to respond. He stared at the ground as if that would give him the answer.

_You can’t go back if you say it._

Resentment was still at the forefront of his brain, but he would regret tonight even more if he tucked those feelings back into the vault that was his heart. Once they were hidden away, he wasn’t sure if he could ever get them back out. Painfully, he accepted it, and let the vault swing wide open. 

“I wouldn’t joke about this.” Prompto stated, in an almost frustrated tone. He worried that Noctis would interpret it as frustration towards him but, then again, maybe it was. He was frustrated at how easy it was to love him. He was frustrated that-

“I love you too.” 

Prompto’s head immediately jerked towards Noctis. He met his gaze, searching for any source of malice, but all he saw was the familiar warmth he had grown to love. If Noctis was serious, he would need to be pinched _hard._ This couldn’t be real. And if this _was_ real, he figured he should be happy. So why did sadness suddenly take over his body? 

“Please don’t lie, Noct.” He whispered, ignoring the sting in his nose. “I’m really not joking.” 

“And I’m really not lying.” 

Noctis sounded genuine. But for what? For _him_ ? Why would the King waste his feelings on him? He could hold in his affections for years with no problem, but having them reciprocated was foreign and terrifying. Noctis wasn’t supposed to feel the same. He was supposed to reject him, marry his fiancée, and continue their friendship once he took the throne. He searched for something - _anything_ \- in Noctis’ eyes to tell him he was reading the situation wrong, but he couldn’t discern Noctis’ expression at all. Abruptly, tears began to blur his vision. 

“You aren’t supposed to love me.” Prompto whispered, breathless. 

“But I do. Is that a problem?” 

“I…” Shakily, Prompto exhaled, “I don’t know yet.” 

“Sorry.”

“Please don’t be sorry after I just confessed my love for you. And then started crying about it.” 

Noctis let out a soft chuckle, and Prompto’s ears stung with heat. He wiped his eyes with the back of his left hand, while the other took hold of the blanket that had slipped when he stood. Noctis leaned into his shoulder again. He didn’t quite have it in him to lean back. Heart still racing, Prompto continued to throw small rocks into the river, but this time, Noctis joined. The unspoken competition of seeing who could throw it further calmed him down, even if by a little. 

“Where do we go from here?” 

The question was on Prompto’s mind, too. The problem was, there was no right answer. Genuine and innocent as their love was, there was always going to be a barrier. A barrier which could put all of Eos at risk if it was crossed. 

“I’m not sure.” 

“We don’t need to figure it out yet then, if you don’t want to.” 

“That’s not it.” After he threw the pebble in his hand, he let it fall in his lap. “I just… What about Luna?” 

They both held their breath. Noctis sighed and pulled away from Prompto for a moment. 

“Yeah, that’s the first thing that came to mind too. That’s why I didn’t respond right away.” 

“Ah.” 

“But, Luna and I have talked about this. Not exactly _this_ ,” He motioned with his hands, “But we’ve talked about the engagement. We love each other, but we don’t _love_ each other, you know?” 

“Mm.” 

“What I’m trying to say is,” Prompto felt a warm hand fit into his own. Noctis gave it a small squeeze. “It will work out.” 

Prompto was struggling to put all of this together. All this time he had made sure to keep his emotions separate from reality, and now all of a sudden they were combining. The possibility of somehow putting Noctis in harm's way because of this, or the fact that the Kingdom might look down on them was suffocating. 

“Will I get in the way?” 

Noctis tilted his head slightly. “Get in the way of what?” 

“You know, you being King. You have certain traditions to follow.”

“I’m sure I can bend the rules a little bit.” 

“Noctis…” Prompto shifted his body towards the Prince, “Do you really want this? I’m not royalty.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m just a commoner.” 

“That doesn’t-” 

“I’m not sure what anyone would think if they found out.” 

“Prompto, I’ve been in love with you since high school, I don’t _care_ where you came from. I never cared.” 

“Since..” Blue eyes widened in utter disbelief. “Did you just say since high school?” 

“Oh, uh…” Noctis looked into his lap, but Prompto could see the dust of pink appearing on his cheeks. “Yeah.” 

“And you didn’t say anything!?” 

“How could I? I didn’t want you to know!” 

Prompto couldn’t help the bark of a laugh he let out as he slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead. It had been there all along, but they were both too oblivious to see it. 

“Are we really this stupid?” 

“Guess so.” 

“Oh my god.” 

Finally allowing himself to lean into Noctis’ touch, he breathed a sigh of relief. There were still a lot of unanswered questions, but right now he could enjoy being alone with Noctis, and it didn’t feel as wrong as it had before. Noctis laced their fingers together. Prompto made a mental note that his hand fit perfectly. 

“You won’t get in the way. I promise.” 

After hearing those words, Prompto truly meant it when he said: “I believe you.”

Noctis hummed in response. 

“We should go to Lestallum soon, just the two of us.” 

“Subtle.” 

“Not trying to be.” 

“I’m not paying, dude. I’m broke as shit.” 

“Date’s cancelled then.” 

“Shut up, we all share the gil anyway.” 

Prompto playfully punched his shoulder, both of them laughing until their lungs felt empty. They hardly noticed the birds starting their morning songs in the trees nearby. As they grew louder, and the sky grew brighter, Prompto realized that Gladio and Ignis must have been up by now. And that meant- 

“The hell are you guys doing all the way out here?” 

Prompto swiftly moved his hand away and the two of them turned to face Gladio, who was standing over them. 

“Uh, morning fishing?” Prompto suggested, and Noctis nodded.

“Sitting down?” 

“We got sidetracked.” 

“Right.” Gladio yawned and turned back around, “Well, breakfast is almost ready. Get your asses back there before I take it all.” 

Prompto leapt to his feet, helped Noctis up, and the two of them started back towards the haven, but not without Prompto landing a solid slap on Noctis’ butt. Noctis tried to glare at him, but ended up smiling only seconds later. 

“Beat you there.” Noctis challenged with a wink, running ahead. 

“H-Hey! Get back here!” 

Noctis was right. This would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
